


Starsky's Thoughts

by Sam KW (samudee)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samudee/pseuds/Sam%20KW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Hutch wanted Starsky to buy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starsky's Thoughts

It was when he turned back from the grocery store that Starsky  remembered something Hutch had said that morning, but Starsky couldn’t recall  what it was. He was sure Hutch asked him to buy something. Too bad Hutch  couldn't go anywhere these days. It'd take another week or two to heal his  broken leg.   
  
Starsky walked up to the Torino and placed the grocery bags inside, closed it and leaned against the car. He was in such a hurry in the morning that he missed what Hutch had said.  _What was it?_  
  
Starsky walked back into the grocery store and browsed the aisles hoping something he sees would jog his memory.  _Cereal?_ Starsky snatched a Sugar Crunch box, and sighed.  _Nah! Hutch doesn't think cereal is healthy!_ He reluctantly placed the box back.  
  
 _Hutch wants dried fish… or is it dried meat?_ Starsky pursed his lips in irritation.  _What difference would it make, anyway? Fish, meat- all are the same, once dried. And then he blends everything together with goats' milk and wheat bran and … Argh!_  Starsky snorted. _I mean, how would dried meat be better than fresh…  
_  
 _Fresh!_ Starsky clicked his fingers. _Vegetables!  
_  
Starsky hopped towards the vegetable racks. He eyed the carrots, beans, peppers and all the things that looked… very green. _Damn it! I bought all the veggies he would need, two days ago. So this is not what he needed_.   
  
With a forlorn expression, Starsky walked out of the grocery store, and into his car.  _Now I'll have to go home and ask him what he wanted._  
 _Not good!_ _I should have paid attention to what he was saying._ _If I can remember his facial  expressions…_ Starsky closed his eyes, picturing Hutch's face and the movements of his lips that morning.   
  
 _Big mistake!_ Starsky groaned.

  
He shouldn't think of those lips or what they could do to him while standing in the parking lot. No, he shouldn’t! Starsky turned towards the car resting his arm on the opened door.  
  
His mind was blank. Well… he tried. There's no point wasting time in the parking lot. He should go home, and on his way he'd have to stop at the gas station, too. The tank was almost…   


_Gas!  
_

_Hutch said something about getting gas… yes! That's when he mentioned that I should  get… get…._ Starsky clutched his hair with frustration.  


_Maybe I will remember what it is when I get there._ Starsky scowled. Was he supposed to pick something from the _convenient store_?  
  
Fifteen minutes later he was at Flying J. Still no luck! The gas tank was full, but his head was empty. Giving up hope in remembering anything, Starsky drove back to their home. Hutch was sitting at the porch, with the crutches at his side.  
  
"What took you so long?" Hutch asked as soon as Starsky got off the car.   
  
"Ah, this and that," said Starsky, removing the grocery bags out of the trunk. "Had to get some stuff. We were out of eggs."  
  
"I can see. Were we out of sausages, too?" Hutch asked peeping  into one brown bag.  
  
 "Gimme that." Starsky quickly grabbed the bag from Hutch and carried everything into the house by himself, before Hutch could discover all the goodies he bought. "You became a food inspector or something in one day?"  
  
After putting away everything he bought he grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Taking a sip of it, he sat at the couch with Hutch. "So how was your day?" asked Starsky.  
  
"The winds were too strong, you know. We have to do something about that huge oak tree in the backyard."  
  
"Do what?" asked Starsky, remembering Hutch talking about winds in the morning, too. _But what had wind got to do with buying something at the convenient store? Did he say that they'd have to cut down the tree?_ "But Hutch. Flying J does not sell chain saws," said Starsky.   
   
"Huh?" asked Hutch, pulling away from Starsky and searching his eyes. "Who asked you to get a chain saw from _Flying J_?"   
  
"Nobody," said Starsky. _If  it wasn't a chain saw then what was it_? "So what are you planning to do with the oak tree?"   
  
"Have to remove it. It's too big and too old. We should find another tree that would not become a problem."  
  
 _Trees. But you'd have to go to a garden center to get a tree. And, of course, Hutch would never ask me to get a tree._   Starsky sighed for the umpteenth time. He had to ask. There was  no point wasting his energy on this. "Hutch?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
 "Did you ask me to get something, today, like something at the gas station?"  
  
Hutch stared at Starsky for a while. "Yes, I did," he said, a smile dancing over his lips.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
 "You don’t remember?" Hutch asked, raising his eye brows.  
  
Starsky shook his head, apologetically. "I tried my best."  
  
 Hutch laughed out loud. "It's a miracle that you got back home safely."  
  
" _Safely?_   Why? What is it that you wanted?"  
  
"A couple of sand bags."  
  
" _Sand_ bags?" Starsky vaguely remembered hearing something about bags.   
  
 _But why?_    
  
"Because you have lost a lot of weight during the past couple of  weeks, Starsk, and I was afraid you'd get carried away by the winds. I wanted  you to get some sand bags and put them in the trunk so that-" Hutch raised his  arm to deflect the incoming pillow.   
   
******************************************************************  



End file.
